pensandwritinginstrumentsfandomcom-20200214-history
BiC Cristal Ball Point Pens (Medium Sized Nibs 1.0mm)
Overview: The BiC Cristal, founded by Socialite Bich and patented off the Hungarian Laszlo Biro, soughted the need for a pen that was reliable, did not need constant refilling and likelihood of leakages as well as being inexpensive over the fountain pens. The Blue BiC Cristals produce a Royal, Darkish Blue with some inconsistencies of the writing line. The Black BiC Cristal produces a very dark and black line overtime and the Red BiC Cristals spew out a dark red line (the ink for the Red Cristals seem to be more watery over its other coloured variants). The Pen is often referred to as the AK-47 of all pens since it was designed in Hungary during the Soviet Union's complete takeover of the country, that it was mass produced (over 100 Billion were made), inexpensive, reliable, sheer simplicity as most infant's first pens would be a BiC Cristal, is iconic through its stream-lined cap and the ink output is most notably skip-proof (if the user does not write on oily or moist surfaces that would cause the pen's resevoir to bubble). The pen has a clear body, allowing the writer to keep an eye on the level of ink left. '' ''However, by having a clear barrel, this may create a habit of the user to constantly observe the ink drainage of the cartridge, distracting him/her from their studies or work. During the more humid environments, the grip around the barrel (or if the writer has just been in contact with oily foods) would cause the user to arduously and regularly reposition his grip due to the pen's lack in any ergonomical or grip-enhancing features. A grip can be bought at any stantionery store to solve this problem. But many consumers or pen enthusiasts would prefer more or so over the Pilot G-2s, Papermate Profile or BiC Reaction pens with an integrated grip. Although, being not the smoothest pen to write with, the BiC Cristal compensates this by writing over 2000 metres, or approximately 100000 words, ensuring that the economic life of the pen is extended over its competing, disposable pen market. The pen comes commonly in bundles of 50 and 12 packed with its variant the BiC Economy with its lack in a clear body and a more durable Nib holder (since the cracks form around the polypropylene nib holder after prolonged periods of writing under pressure). For over 60 years, the BiC Cristal has made a huge impact in reducing the mass marketed fountains to becoming a writing niche, leading the revolution for pens that even those socioeconomically disadvantaged can have. By having cheap and inexpensive pens, it is hoped that the world could become a much better educated place even in parts of Africa, Asia and South America, where writing instruments would become affordable to everyone. BiC Cristal has now settled indefinitely into places like ofices and schools. BIC Cristal is probably the most influential pen of the 20th century and continues to be til this very day. The pen, weighing in at 5.8 grams is light, but writing fatigue is more or so, effected by the efforts to writing the ink down than carrying it. It is highly recommended writers use an aleternative pen like a rollerball or a fineliner when doing their exams or work as this pen creates more concentration to put the words onto the paper rather than the mind itself. The ink output of this pen starts off light and dry upon a few paragraphs of words, but starts to regurgitate huge amounts of bold, black, 1mm lines, which is a highly unsual characteristic for a commonplace ballpoint pen. The pen, alongside many contemporary ballpoint pens, has a tungsten carbide ball, which is also the type of material used in anti-armour weaponry projectiles. '' ''Above all, the BiC Cristal is a pen, where ink expenditure and doodling is something many writers would not hesitate to do. Due to the cheapness, effificiency and effectiveness of the pen, it should be a pen that everyone should have, either for decorations, usages in art, a personal study pen or a reminiscent object of socialist reform./